


Home for Christmas

by b074



Series: Supergirl Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi, Supergirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: Kara decides to spend the holidays with her girlfriend Lena leaving Alex to go home alone this Christmas. Just when Alex thought she'd have a lonely break something changes.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but the plot is my own.Supergirl AUOne Shot





	Home for Christmas

“Mom’s going to kill me if you don’t come home for Christmas.” Alex groaned as she puts her leather jacket on.

  
“No, she won’t. Anyways, I promised Lena that we would celebrate Christmas together this year.” Kara rolled her eyes at her sister.  
“Ugh, she’s going to blame me for not being able to convince you to come home. Why can’t you just bring Lena with you.” Alex continued to push.

  
“You know why Alex. Lena wants to make things better with her mom and Lex is finally home from his business trip so I agreed to go with her to be her support system.” Kara put the last of her things in her backpack and stood up.

  
“I need you as my support system as well you know.” Alex glared at her sister.

  
“You’ll live. Now get out of my room! You’re going to be late to class. Mom will probably be madder at the fact that you’ve missed more class than actually attended.” Kara shooed her sister out of her dorm room.

  
“But I’m still passing,” Alex smirked as she left.

  
With a notepad in her jacket pocket and a pen in her hand, Alex headed towards her last English class of the semester.

  
Being a bio-engineer major Alex didn’t care much for her linguistic classes but English class was one she wouldn’t skip.

  
Alex nonchalantly walked into class. Her gaze shifted towards the girl sitting across the room in the same seat she’s been in every day for the past 4 months.

  
The girl flashed Alex a charming smile as Alex made her way to the seat in the back of the classroom.

  
Alex had been quietly watching the brunette that’s sitting in front of her since the first day of class.

  
Samantha, Sam, Arias.

  
She was a business major but still a smartass in English. Smartass in the hot way though not the annoying kind.

  
Sam was always able to catch the small mistakes of their professor leaving him a little bit more humiliated than the day before which always put a smile on Alex’s face.

  
Sam was also on the school volleyball team. Alex occasionally would sneak into games to watch from afar.

  
Sam was basically the girl of anyone’s dreams. She’s got the brains and the body.

  
Of course, Alex didn’t get any of this information from actually approaching the girl. She just silently observed the girl from afar.

  
While every new thing Alex learned about Sam was fascinating the one downfall was that she had a boyfriend. And of course, out of every one to choose from it was the school quarterback. This, however, did not stop Alex from fawning over her.

  
Alex spent the whole class period watching Sam, smiling whenever she made a witty comment and avoiding Sam’s eye contact whenever she would turn around to look at the clock behind Alex.

  
The moment the professor dismissed the class Alex quickly but coolly made her way out of the classroom. She had promised to wait for Kara after class so she walks over to a staircase at the end of the hallway and casually leans against the pillar.

  
Passing time on her phone Alex is interrupted by an oh so familiar voice.

  
“Alex Danvers, right?” Alex looks up to face the gorgeous brunette.

  
Taken by surprise Alex stumbles her words.  
“Oh um, me? Oh, uh yeah, I’m Alex. Sam?” Trying to keep at least a shred of dignity that’s left Alex acts as if she didn’t already know.  
Enjoying the flustered woman in front of her Sam smirks.

  
“Yeah, Sam Arias.”

  
Alex is slightly freaking out internally. She’s daydreamed several occasions in which she actually talks to Sam but never in a million years thought it would become reality.

  
“You waiting for someone?” Sam asks snapping Alex back to reality.

  
“Oh yeah, my sister. She’s not coming home for Christmas this year because she’s going home with her girlfriend so we decided to meet up for lunch before she leaves.” Sam’s lips form a smile.

  
“I’m oversharing ugh, I’m sorry, I do that when I’m nervous.” Alex runs her hand through her hair.

  
“Haha, it’s okay. It’s cute.” Sam reassures Alex.

  
“And what’s about this you being nervous? I make you nervous?” Sam quirks an eyebrow.

  
“Maybe a little?” Alex responds shyly.

  
“Huh, who would’ve thought the badass Alex Danvers could be nervous.” Sam teases.

  
This causes Alex to raise her eyebrows.

  
“What’d you mean?” Alex asks slightly confused.

  
“You’re not the only one who’s been doing some silent stalking.” Sam winks.

  
Alex is now flustered again.

  
“Also, I’m not blind. I see you riding around on your motorcycle on campus which I’m very well aware is against campus rules but clearly, you don’t care for rules.”

  
“Oh, yeah. Loved motorbikes since I was a little kid. My mom never let me ride saying it was too dangerous but as you said, I break more rules than I keep.” Alex shrugs.

  
“So, will I see you riding around campus after winter break?” Sam asks casually.

  
“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Alex asks very forwardly.

  
“Haha, that’s just a terrible rumor. The quarterback has never been my type anyway.”

  
“Ah, well, in that case, you’ll most definitely see me,” Alex answers confidently.

  
“Well, I’ll see you around then Alex,” Sam says with a crooked smile.

  
Sam slips a piece of paper into Alex’s pocket and walks away.

  
“Who was that?” Alex’s attention towards Sam is broken by her sister’s voice.

  
“That was Sam.” A smile forms on Alex’s face.

  
“Wait, the Sam? The one who you wouldn’t shut up about for the past semester?” Kara says a little too loudly.

  
Alex slaps her sister’s arm.

“Ow!”

  
“Can you say that any louder?” Alex shoots her sister a glare.

“Sorry.” Kara apologizes.

  
“What was it that she put in your pocket?” Kara nods her heads towards Alex’s pocket.

  
“I dunno.” Alex pulls out the paper.

  
_“You don’t have to stalk me to get to know me ;) xxx-xxx-xxxx”_

  
A dopey grin grows on Alex’s face.

  
“Well, looks like you’re not going to need me this Christmas after all.” Kara teases.

  
“Shut up.” Alex gently shoves her sister.


End file.
